Perfection
by XxCanoli Is What I'm CalledxX
Summary: Tenten is feeling down because everyone is telling her to be more like Sakura so she would become a good kunoichi. Tenten feels that no one loves her for who she is until a certain Hyuuga tells her she is perfect. Oneshot. NejiTen. R&R please and thank yo


**Uh… yeah… this is a short fic I made because one of my friends coughcoughkatiecoughcough really likes NejiTen pairings. The idea about Tenten being disrespected because she lost in the preliminaries was originally from Kyaserin125's story, A True Kunoichi: Tenten. I suggest you read it, because it is quite good. MY story is not very good because well, I adore SasuSaku and I like to write that. Sooo… this is going to probably going to be really crappy because I'm not so use to writing this kind of romance… So, please don't kill me if you like NejiTen and you think my story sucks!!! R&R please.**

**Note: Kami-sama! I don't own Naruto!**

"YOSH!!! Tenten-chan!!! You're getting so much better at your aim!!! But, you still need much more practice… YOU MUST DO SOMETHING TOTALLY FREAKIN' DRAMATIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed our very own freakish bowl cut Rock Lee into a dark brown bun headed kunoichi.

Tenten rolled her eyes and tucked a lock of escaped brown hair inside her buns. "Now, why the hell do I have to do some dramatic thing to be a good kunoichi?" she asked Lee with her best smile she could manage. "Kami-sama, you _do _know that good kunoichi can be born without doing some weird dramatic act to save a team mate." Continued Tenten as she through several senbon and hit the targets precisely.

"Tenten-chan!!!! NEVER underestimate the youthfulness of dramatic acts!!! Sakura-chan did an insanely youthful and dramatic act to save Sasuke-kun! THAT is why she is an awesome kunoichi. You should really idolize her, YOSH!!!" cried Lee as he punched the air. The bun headed kunoichi rolled her eyes. _Why can't anyone like who I am? Why does everyone tell me to be like Sakura? She's a year YOUNGER than me, and she is still weaker… I doubt she's ever told to be like Tenten! She lost her match too in the preliminaries, but why is she so glorified while I'm always being scolded and humiliated just because I lost to that Temari gir1? _Thought Tenten. _I guess no one would ever really like me for who I am… _Thought Tenten dejectedly as she threw some more pointy objects at some targets. This time, she missed because she just wasn't really into it. Then, she heard a voice from behind her.

"Tenten-chan, you should really-" Tenten twitched slightly, she knew what was coming. So, she rudely cut the speaker off, without looking to see who it was, whirled around and started letting out her pent up anger and aggression.

"WHAT IS THE DAMN DEAL ABOUT ALWAYS BEING LIKE SAKURA!?!?!?" Tenten roared. "WHY IS IT ALWAYS BE LIKE SAKURA!? WHY CAN'T I BE LIKED FOR WHO I AM!?!?!?!" Tenten continued, shouting and swearing violently. She was usually happy, but jeez, people should know when they're pushing their luck with her patience. "IF YOU LIKE SAKURA SO MUCH, WHY DON'T YOU JUST SPEND ALL DAY WITH HER!!!!!!!" shouted Tenten.

"I don't like Sakura, Tenten." Replied a cool, emotionless voice that Tenten knew all too well.

"N-N-Neji-kun?" stuttered Tenten nervously. Only now, she realized who she was screaming and swearing at… and now she was regretting every second of it. "Oh my Kami-sama, I am sooo sorry Neji-kun! I didn't realize it was you… You see, Lee-kun was really getting me pissed and I thought he was you and-" apologized Tenten quickly before she was cut off.

"Whatever." Replied the cool, emotionless Hyuuga boy because he really did not want to hear Tenten's extremely long string of apologies.

"But I'm really sorry, Neji-kun… I was just so annoyed that everyone wants me to be exactly like Sakura that I really wanted to let out all my feelings. Anyways, enough of that, I'm going to train so I could be 'more like Sakura'." Said Tenten dryly, as she turned back to her targets. As she was about to throw a shuriken, a strong, firm grip enclosed around her thin arm, stopping her.

"Stop." Was the simple reply.

"What, Neji-kun? I need to train now…" asked Tenten, trailing off slightly.

"Tenten-chan, always know that _I _think you're perfect the way you are. You don't need to be exactly like some weak kunoichi that's a year younger than us to be perfect. So what if some don't like it, that's their problem." Spoke Neji quietly, only so Tenten could hear. Tenten smiled slightly and turned around and hugged Neji.

"What?" asked the bun headed kunoichi in a surprised voice. She turned around to face the Hyuuga boy.

"I said… You're perfect just the way you are Tenten-chan. I love you for who you are, and you don't need to change for me." Responded Neji quietly, staring at the ground, not at Tenten. "You're too perfect to change," he finished and made a slight move towards her. Tenten smiled the most beautiful and genuine smile she could, and hugged Neji tightly.

"Thank you, Neji-kun. It's so nice to know that I'm loved for who I am, and that I don't need to change for you…" Tenten said as she embraced the Hyuuga.

**Umm… well, how was it? Was it too crappy? Lol, just R&R please and thank you. I hope you like my NejiTen fic, even though I thought it was too cheesy. XD**

**-Akemi194-chan**


End file.
